1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to an in-line sputtering machine, and more specifically to a workpiece-transporting apparatus of in-line sputtering machine.
2. The Related Art
When a workpiece is sputtered in an in-line sputtering machine by a sputtering source as traditions, the workpiece is put on a carrying salver for being conveyed in the in-line sputtering machine. The sputtering source can only sputter along a certain direction, an outer surface of the workpiece is not sputtered entirely and uniformly. As the outer surface of the workpiece is not a plate surface, a sputtering film formed in the outer surface of the workpiece by the in-line sputtering machine is not uniform.
Conventionally, in order to sputter the workpiece uniformly, a transporting apparatus is arranged in the in-line sputtering machine, the carrying salver is arranged in the transporting apparatus, and is driven to rotate by a corresponding motor, so the workpiece can be sputtered in a revolving status.
In the traditional in-line sputtering machine, the workpiece is not easy to hang in the transporting apparatus, therefore, the output efficiency of the traditional in-line sputtering machine is lower, and the transporting apparatus is very complex, then the cost of the transporting apparatus is higher.